Amazing
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: Fed up with their bickering, Grover throws Annabeth and Percy in a broom closet so he can enjoy his Birthday. Can they work things out? Can they more than work things out? Can they do anything? Percabeth! Twoshot
1. AMAZING

**Amazing**

_I liked it better when you were on my side - Taylor Swift_

Percy stared across the broom closet, directly at Annabeth, his green eyes were glowering. After all, it was her fault they were stuck in here. She stared back; her grey's reflecting the same acrimony as his. At that moment her thoughts drifted back to what had gotten them to this present situation…

"_Happy Birthday Grover!" They'd exclaimed together, each handing him tightly wrapped gifts. It was a particularly good day; actually it'd been a particularly good week between the two of them. She'd actually, dare she say, gotten along with him, and enjoyed it more than she thought she could._

"_Open mine last." Annabeth had urged, excited about her gift though it was blatantly obvious. Grover looked at Percy, who shrugged so he proceeded to reach for Percy's gift. He began to unwrap Percy's gift, eating the paper as he went along. One full stomach later he was left with a small, jingling, burlap sack. Peering into the dark pit of the back, Grover grinned as he retrieved a handful of shining, empty cherry coke cans. _

"_These are my favorite!" Grover exclaimed, popping one into his mouth despite his full stomach._

_Annabeth's honey blonde eyebrow began to twitch angrily and her stomach dropped as Grover talked animatedly about how perfect Percy's gift had been. He went on to take apart hers in the same fashion as he did Percy's and unveiled a big, black box. Pulling off the lid revealed a big pile of empty, tin, cans._

"_This is the best birthday ever!" The satyr exclaimed, his eyes giddy with glee. However, it definitely wasn't the best birthday for Annabeth and Percy._

"_You would get the same gift as me." Percy said._

"_Well maybe if your head wasn't so full of kelp you'd have thought of something more creative." She shot back._

"_Why couldn't you think of something more creative if you're so smart?"_

"_You're supposed to be the big hero."_

"_Sorry I'm not the son of the god of birthday presents." He scoffed._

"_That's right; I forgot you're the son of that idiot, Poseidon." She replied, rolling her eyes._

"_Don't call my dad an idiot!"_

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Wh—'' Grover cut him off._

"_Enough!" Grover interjected, and then he did something he'd never done before. He leapt between them and grabbed each by the ear. "I have had enough of you two and your inability to get along for a measly ten minutes." He said, dragging them across the campground, a variety of campers turned to watch as he pulled them into the mess all. All the while they continued to bicker, shouting things like 'Stupid Coral boy' and 'Stupid Smart girl' at one another. Grover dragged them all the way to the back of the hall, opened that mysterious door at the back and tossed them both in there, locking the door._

They soon found out it was a broom closet, and here they were; sitting in a very uncomfortably tense silence.

_And to think that I was actually starting to like you,_ she thought, getting angrier as her stomach flipped a little. _Stupid feelings. Stupid, stupid, stupid fish-loving seaman. With his stupid little grin and his stupid green eyes… No Annabeth, stop it. Stop it right there. You are not going to go there._

_Look at her, sitting there. Probably thinking how much better than me she is. With her stupid pretty hair… why is it so pretty? Saying _I'm_ too involved with kelp for her liking… _Percy thought, his anger boiling. The silence lasted an amazingly long two minutes.

"Sorry." Percy finally sighed, laying his armor down. Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I'm sorry to."

"Truce?"

"Truce." It was quiet for a few moments before Percy spoke again.

"How long do you think he'll keep us cooped up in here?"

"I have no idea, but Grover _can _be forgetful…"

"So then any chance you've got a sleeping bag in your pocket?" Annabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"Wanna play a game?" he said, after a couple moments.

"Which one?" she said, trying to ignore the way her heart began to thump a little faster. _Truth or dare, truth or dare, truth or dare… _she prayed to the gods, crossing her fingers.

"I don't know…" Percy trailed off, not wanting to be the one that decided.

"Well I don't know either…" Annabeth lied, still hoping.

"We could play…"

"Truth or Dare?" Annabeth finally blurted, not wanting him to say something like tic tac toe. Which was definitely a strong possibility, considering the amount of salt water that was bound to be clogging up his brain.

"You're on." Percy said, sitting up and crossing his legs. Annabeth did the same. Neither could deny how embarrassingly exciting this was for the two of them.

"I'll let you go first." Annabeth said, trying to create a mental list of dares and questions.

"Truth or dare wise girl." Percy challenged, folding hands together.

"Hmmm... Dare." She smirked; Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I dare you… I dare you to scratch your name into the door." Percy said, rather proud of what he'd come up with. Annabeth scoffed.

"That's too easy." She pointedly got up and without hesitation sat in front of the door, beginning to inscribe her name in neat letters in the center of the wooden door. _She's crazy! _Percy thought. He watched her, admiring the way she was focused so intently on her work. _Crazy beautiful…_

"Truth or dare?" Annabeth said, still finishing off the h in Chase. Silence.

"Percy?" _Oh seahorses! She was talking._

"Oh! Sorry. Truth."

"Hmmm…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!" She paused for a couple minutes, her brow knotting. "Alright I have one. What did you dream about last night?"

"Well I… I dreamt about walking." Percy said slowly, lucky Annabeth couldn't see his blush.

"Walking? That's it." Annabeth said skeptically, turning to face him. "Why are you all red?"

"Well I—I—I don't know. I dreamt we were walking, just us." Annabeth's heart stuttered to a stop, and then picked up double time. "I don't really remember the rest." Percy muttered quickly. "Truth or dare?" Percy was anxious to get off that subject.

"Dare."

"You can't pick dare twice in a row!"

"Fine. Truth."

"Do you…" Percy paused for a moment.

"Do I what?" Annabeth said, attempting to swat down the butterflies in her stomach.

"Do you well you know..." Annabeth waited patiently, indicating no, she didn't know. "Do you have crush on anyone?"

Annabeth's grey eyes widened, and her stomach just disappeared all together. "Well I…"

"Well." Percy said, anxious to know the answer.

"Well I kind of sort of do." She admitted.

"Well who is it?"

"It's…" A big smile suddenly grew on her face. "That wasn't the question." She said quickly, relief washing through her.

"Not fair!"

"Completely fair." She disagreed.

"Cheater." He glared.

"Truth or dare Percy." Annabeth said, laughing at her luck.

"Dare."

"Okay. Percy Jackson, I dare you to kiss me." She said quietly.

" What?"

"I said—''

Suddenly the closet door swung open to reveal a very remorseful looking Grover.

"Sorry guys…" he said, his shoulders slumped.

Annabeth shrugged, "It's okay." Getting up, she leaned over and gave Percy a peck on the cheek. Then she promptly got up and walked away. Grover raised his eyebrows at Percy, who put his hands in the air, mouthing 'Girls'. Grover nodded knowingly, and walked away after her.

Percy didn't leave the closet for a few minutes, but when he did he made sure to close the door that now read 'Annabeth Chase _is amazing_.'

* * *

**A/N: A couple things . For one, I 3 Percabeth. =) Anyone catch the Taylor Swift reference? I'll give you a hint, it's from story of us . I'm thinking you should let me know if you did. J/S. ALSO . Should I make this a two shot, it's sort of hinting SEQUEL . But only if you guys want it. Thank you! You readers make my life 3**


	2. REDEMPTION

**Redemption!**

**A/N: JSYK they're 14...**

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover the satyr sat quietly around a table in the mess hall. It'd been a week since the infamous closet incident and Percy just couldn't forget about it. He just couldn't be sure if his ears had heard right. And Annabeth… oh Annabeth hoped every night that he'd heard wrong. She one hundred percent regretted it, cringing at the confused look on his face when it'd slipped from her lips.

Everything since had gone back to normal; Percy hadn't asked Annabeth once who she liked, to her extreme relief and disappointment. Because she liked him. A lot. It was complicated, simple really.

They were all eating their lunches quietly, when suddenly somebody emerged from the broom closet yelling.

"Annabeth Chase has a secret admirer!" The cafeteria went silent and everyone turns to the Percy/Annabeth/Grover table. Somebody began to cough, though it sounded like he was attempting to say 'Percy Jackson'. Some people laughed and Annabeth turned red as her stomach flopped like one of Percy's fish. She was focusing intently on her roast beef sandwich.

"How do you know?" One of the Aphrodite girls asked the informant.

"In there; on the door. It says 'Annabeth Chase _is amazing'._" Everyone in the cafeteria began to 'ooooohhh', and some stray snickers could be heard. Percy began to panic, hoping nobody knew it was him. He was not prepared for his feelings to be displayed in front of large, judgmental crowds that were always hungry for something to make fun of. He wasn't even good at feelings in the first place. So he too was staring manically into his lunch. Grover looked at Percy knowingly, and Percy gave him his best 'what?' look. Grover shook his head, smirking. Annabeth was too fascinated by the miracle of food to notice.

"What Percy? You want to get out of here?" Grover said loudly. Annabeth looked up under lashes.

_What? _Grover looked at him pointedly. _Oh! _So he can be a little slow when it comes to this stuff."Do you want to get out of here? Maybe erm... go for a… walk?" Percy said to Annabeth, not believing his courage. This was one large step for Percy, one small step for demigod kind.

"Gladly," she said, relieved and nervous. She couldn't help but think _what if it was him? _No, she wouldn't let herself. _Get it together Annabeth! _Her attempts at shooing the stomach butterflies were futile. They exited the hall to the song of more 'ooohs' and even a couple 'ooh lala's.

"So you got a—'' he started, once they were safe from eavesdroppers.

"Don't even say it," she interjected. He laughed, and she just shook her head while looking anywhere but him.

"I was jus—'' he tried.

"Well don't," she said, feeling like crying.

"Alright," he said, trying to think of something else to say. They walked in silence for a couple seconds; Percy being completely lost, while Annabeth was just wrapped up in own thoughts.

"It doesn't even matter." She suddenly burst, kicking a stray rock rather forcefully. Percy jumped, alarmed.

"What doesn't?" Could he get any dimmer?

"Never mind." Annabeth muttered, wanting to tell him but feeling too afraid.

"Just tell me Annabeth." Percy said, wanting to put his arm around her. He hated when she looked like this.

"A secret admirer. It doesn't matter." She said, managing to look right at him. Her eyes were trying to say something, but he just didn't know what.

"Oh." He said stupidly, cursing himself for thinking she'd wanted him to kiss her. "Yeah they are kind of dumb." She nodded, taking this as confirmation that her secret admirer wasn't him. Her heart dropped, and she worked hard to fight back tears but a few managed to squeak out. She hastily wiped her face, and his heart dropped as well. Seeing her like this… he couldn't help but feel bad. "What's wrong?" He said, alarmed.

"Nothing. I'm fine," she said, looking at the ground.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, forgetting about his embarrassment. She looked up and he wordlessly wrapped his arms around her. "It was me okay, I'm the stupid secret admirer. Sorry it's no—'' but she cut him off for the third time that day.

"Are you kidding me?" she pulled out of the hug, trying very hard not to smack him.

"What?" he said, backing up in fear. Standing there for a couple moments, her anger dissolved. She suddenly ran up to him, throwing her arms around him again.

"Nothing. Just nothing." She said, giddy. He shrugged and they hugged for a few moments, content. Finally Percy backed up, finding his bravery at last. (It was sitting among the kelp.)

"The other day in the closet did you…?"

"Ask you to k—'' Percy cut her off, pressing his lips to her lightly.

"No chickens." He said after, grinning.

"You know what?" Annabeth said, giggling.

"What?"

"You're amazing too."

One huge step for Percabeth, one small step for love…

* * *

**A/N: So that's it.. twoshot! You guys wanted it! I want to almost add something on and make it three but what to say what to say... anyways I hope you enjoyed it and review to let me know! Or favorite it! and all the people that caught the Taylor Swift reference I am paying them in a review from me! One cute step for Percabeth, I must say! =)**


End file.
